This is a phase II study to evaluate the safety and efficacy of 5 sequential infusions of autologous ex vivo expanded CD8(+) T-Lymphocytes with concomitant continuous infusion Interleukin-2 for the treatment of patients with AIDS related Kaposi's sarcoma. In addition to determining antitumor efficacy, this study will assess immunologic changes following infusion of activated CDB cells with IL-2 and will assess any anti-HIV virologic effects of CDB infusions in this population.